Sherlock's sick day
by doctorcatangel
Summary: Sherlock gets sick and then has to go to a case... what happens at this case? Will people change there opinion of a certain sociopath?
1. Chapter 1

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes sat in the living room of apartment 221b Baker Street. John was reading a newspaper. Sherlock was in his mind palace. Well at least that is what John thought. Sherlock was actually battling a really bad migraine. He got really bad migraines at least once a month. This was the 4th one that month. He had gone to multiple doctors when he was a child. None of the doctors where able to give him a diagnosis. They had run multiple tests. None of them showed anything. They told him that they thought it might because he uses his brain too much. Sherlock had never told John about them. He was afraid that he would restrict him if he did.

"Sherlock!" John practically yelled. Sherlock snapped out of his trance.

"What?" he said trying to act casual.

"I have been calling you for a few minutes. Are you ok?" John asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine. What did you want?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat." John said pointing to the door.

"Sure I guess" Sherlock said standing up. He immediately regretted it. He swayed a little bit. He hoped that John hadn't seen. He pushed through the pain and continued walking. He grabbed his jacket and scarf.

John had seen Sherlock sway. He decided not to say anything and kept walking. He grabbed his jacket and jogged after Sherlock. He was already half way down the stairs. He was walking really slowly.

"Are you sure you are ok" John asked.

"Yes I am fine" Sherlock snapped. He was getting nervous that John was going to find out that he was ill. He felt a buzzing in his pocket. He fished his hands out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Sherlock asked. He only had 2 contacts in his phone. So he didn't know who it was. And his head was killing him so much that he couldn't really think too well.

"Hey freak… Lestrard says we need you so I'll text you the address" Donovan said into the phone. Then she hung up before Sherlock could answer.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"It was Donavan… They said that they need us" 


	2. Collapse

Sherlock grabbed his coat and headed outside to wait for a cab. John stood beside him quietly which the Sherlock was very grateful for. He didn't think he would be able to handle John's babbling right now.

Sherlock's phone buzzed with the adress from Donovan. A cab pulled up in front of Sherlock and John. Both of them climbed in. Sherlock rattled off the address to the driver who quickly pulled away from the curb.

"So what's this case about do you know?" John asked.

"No Donovan as usual failed to give me and necessary information." Sherlock hissed. John may not have been as smart as Sherlock. But he could take a hint so he decided to leave the man alone for the rest of the car ride.

When they did arive at the sight it was crawling with uniformed officers. Both John and Sherlock got out of the car. Sherlock immediatly walked towards the crime scene. Which meant that John had to pay the taxi driver. It was nothing unusual.

"So what do we have?" Sherlock asked.

"There's a dead woman found in the field over there. There is a single gunshot wound to the chest. As well as a broken arm. And a rather nasty bump on the back of her head." Lestrard started listing off.

Sherlock walked to the body. The woman was wearing casual clothing. A red t-shirt with jeans. She also had running shoes on which meant that she must have been fairyly active. She was about min 30's and blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

Sherlock examined the gunshot wound. There was one thing off with it. Usually when someone is shot blood is found around the body. But there is no such thing. Sherlock delicatly turned the body over. There was an exit wound for the bullet. So why was there no blood.

Sherlock remembered what Lestrard had said earlier. The woman did have a broken arm and a bump on the back of her head.

"Did you find anything?" John asked.

"Well Lestrard I think that she was killed at some other place. I think she was also dropped from a place of high altitude. Notice the broken arm. How it is bent under her like she fell on it funny. I bet that when you do an autopsy on her you will find that she also has several broken ribs from her fall." Sherlock said. Lestrard wrote down everything that Sherlock had listed off.

"So do you know who did this?" John asked. Sherlock didn't respond. He was starting to see double. "Sherlock?" John was becoming concerned.

"John..." Sherlock said standing before suddenly sagging to the side. He could here John and Lestrard talking to him. His eyes felt really heavy. Despite John's best attempts to make him stay awake everything soon faded to black. And Sherlock was no longer aware of the world around him.


End file.
